A Great Cartoon Crossover
by Thug Life Lana
Summary: The Louds are enjoying a typical day in the the Loud House until they get unsuspecting visitors. (Expect more characters than Ed,Edd,n Eddy)


A Great Cartoon Crossover

(The Louds are watching t.v)

Lori: Let's watch Love and Hip Hop.

Leni: No. Let's watch Project Runway.

Luna: Hell no bro. Let's watch Metalocalypse.

Luan: I say we watch a comedy show.

Lynn: Nope. We're watching football.

Lucy: Let's watch IT.

Lana: How about you shut IT? (She laughs)

Lola: Let's watch Dora the Explorer

Lincoln: Shut up thots. We're all watching The Venture Bros.

(They all glare at Lincoln)

Lincoln: What?

Lori: Man if you don't shut your balloon head ass up.

Luna: Albino rabbit looking ass.

Luan: Fake ass Timmy Turner.

Lynn: Lollipop body having ass.

Lincoln: Y'all roasting huh? Lori, get your ski ramp hair ass on somewhere. Your head is the size of a Piñata. Leni, your dumbass needs to learn. Your brain is the size of a fruity pebble. You need to eat more because you're skinny as hell. Luna, you look like a rejected pop star with your Justin Bieber haircut. Luan, you talking about Timmy Turner, you look like Tootie with that railroad of a mouth. You look like Darla from Finding Nemo. "Why are you sleeping?" looking ass. You look like Karie from the Incredibles. Ass cheek, Vegeta, McDonald's hairline having ass. Lynn, you're just a wannabe sports star. You're on the same level as Kevin Hart when it comes to sport talent. Lucy, get your vampire looking ass on somewhere. It looks like you haven't been outside in 20 years. You look like a Scooby Doo ghost. You look like Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. Raven from Teen Titans Go looking ass. Lola, shut your non pretty ass up. Fake ass Disney princess. Rapunzel looking ass. Angelica from rugrats looking ass. Helga from Hey Arnold looking ass. Princess Peach called. She wants her dress back. Your tiara looks like it's been drawn with a pencil. I can stick my whole fist in your mouth with that wide ass gap of yours. Every time you smile, a whole lot of flies fly in your mouth. Lana, get your disgusting ass on somewhere. Ralph from the magic school bus looking ass. Super Mario looking ass. You smell like a damn zoo. That's why you have so many animals. Ash Ketchum looking ass. Lisa, you look like Velma from Scooby Doo. Meg Griffin looking ass. Your hair looks like you've been in a tornado. Ol turtleneck having ass. I know damn well your neck is gasping for air. It's like. "Please help me. Get me out of this tight ass turtleneck." Lily, Aka coconut head, why does your gut have a face? Are you happy or sad? I can't tell.

(Everyone is silent)

Lincoln: That's what I thought.

(He changes it to The Venture Bros.)

Lincoln: Ahhhh. This is relaxing.

(Meanwhile, the Eds are being chased by the Kankers)

Ed: Kissing is bad for Ed!

Double D: I believe their love affection for us is too powerful.

Eddy: Shut up and keep running Sockhead!

(They keep running and end up in Royal Woods)

Eddy: Huh? Where are we?

Double D: According to the sign, I believe we are in Royal Woods.

Eddy: Royal Woods huh? That sounds like lots of cash and jawbreakers.

Double D: Indeed.

(They keep running and knock on the door of the Loud House)

Eddy: Open the fucking door! We're being chased by thirsty ass thots!

(Lincoln answers the door and they quickly ran inside)

Eddy: Lock the doors! They're coming!

Lincoln: Who?

Eddy: Just lock the damn door!

(Lincoln quickly locks the door)

Eddy: Phew. What a relief. Dammmmmmn! I see a lot of chicks in here!

Lincoln: Those are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. I'm Lincoln.

Eddy: I got my eyes on the one in the blue tank top.

Lori: Fuck off shorty. I'm taken.

Eddy: Damn it.

(The Kankers burst through the door with heart eyes)

Eddy: Oh shit!

(The Eds ball up in the corner in fear)

Lynn Sr: I have enough girls in this damn house!

(He pulls out his shotgun and kills the Kankers instantly)

Double D: Intriguing.

(They put the bodies in the dump)

Lincoln: So what are you guys' names.

Ed: Hello. My name is Ed.

Double: My name is Edward, also known as Double D.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy.

Lincoln: Cool.

Eddy: You got any quarters?

Lincoln: I'm not sure. Check the couch.

(Eddy digs in the couch)

Eddy: Fuck. I just found a penny.

Lana: I found ABC gum in the couch.

Eddy: Ew.

Lincoln: Where are you guys from?

Double D: The Cul-de-sac.

Lincoln: Interesting.

Double D: Indeed.

(Star opens a portal to Royal Woods)

Marco: Star, where are we?

Star: Not sure.

Hekapoo: Good job Star. You got us lost.

Star: Shut up Fetty Wap. You look like a damn buffalo with those horns.

Hekapoo: Bitch I know you ain't talking with your Powerpuff Girl looking ass. Your shoes look like house shoes that kids wear. You got a fake ass Pacman ghost on your shirt. Talking about horns? You got some god damn devil horns as a hairband.

Janna: Damn Hekapoo. That roast was as hot as you.

Hekapoo: You know it bro.

Marco: Guys enough. Let's figure out where we are.

Jackie: Yeah. What Marco said.

(They walk and they come upon the loud house. They knock on the door and Lincoln answers)

Lincoln: Cool. More visitors. What are your names?

Star: Star

Marco: Marco.

Janna: Janna.

Hekapoo: Hekapoo.

Jackie: Jackie.

Lincoln: Nice to meet you. I'm Lincoln and those are my sisters.

(The sisters introduce themselves)

Janna: Cool.

Kevin: Where are those dorks?

(He knocks on the loud house and Lincoln answers)

Kevin: Oh look. Another dork.

(He laughs)

Lincoln: Oh look. A guy that has a head shaped like the big dipper. Is that a frying pan on your head as a hat? Sure looks like it.

Kevin: Whoa. Nice one dude. I'm Kevin.

Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. Nice to meet you.

(He goes inside and sees the Eds)

Kevin: hey Dork, Dork, and Dorky.

Eddy: Kevin, you've been calling us that for 10 years. Now it's time for an ass whooping.

Kevin: What are you gonna do you short fuck?

Eddy: This.

(He beats the shit out of Kevin)

Kevin: Owwww

Eddy: I learned how to fight from my big bro.

Sarah: ED!

Eddy: Oh hell.

Sarah: Mom said that you need to come home and clean your room!

Ed: But Sarah, I'm making new friends.

(Sarah looks at Janna)

Sarah: Ew.

Janna: Ew? At least I don't have swollen lips.

Lynn: Burn.

(Sarah leaves)

Mandy: Grim, where are we?

Grim: I have no idea.

Billy: I like pie!

Grim: Ugh. (They walk upon the loud house and knock on the door. This time, Lucy answer)

Lucy: Yay. The Grim Reaper.

(she barely smiles)

Grim: Who are you Mon?

Lucy: Lucy.

Grim: This is Billy, the idiot and this is Mandy, a girl who's always mad.

Lucy: Fantastic.

(They come inside and introduced themselves)

Leni: Eek! Spider!

Billy: Spider?! Where?!

(They both run around screaming and run into each other in the process)

Smokey: Y'all got knocked the fuck out!

Mandy: Retards.

Lori: I know right?

Mindy: Sup losers! Mindy in the house!

Grim: Oh hell.

Mindy: Wow. I see a house full of losers.

Lana: And I see a girl who looks like Princess Morebucks.

Everyone: Oooooooh!

Mindy: Whatever.

Dipper: Mabel, where are we?

Mabel: I have no idea. Where do you think we are Waddles?

(Waddles oinks)

Pacifica: And a pig is supposed to help us how?

Stan: Don't know. Don't care.

Wendy: I'm bored as hell.

Soos: I'm hungry as hell.

Dipper: Guys look. A sign. It says Royal Woods. That's probably where we are.

Pacifica: Well that's good.

(They go to the Loud House and knock on the door and Lola answers this time)

Pacifica: Hey Waddles, I found your long lost wife.

Lola: Shut the fuck up. Who are you guys anyways?

Dipper: Dipper.

Stan: Stan.

Mabel: Mabel.

Pacifica: Pacifica.

Soos: Soos.

Wendy: Wendy.

Lola: Nice to meet all of you except for the one who called me a pig.

Pacifica: It's not my fault you look like Ms. Piggy.

Lola: Ugh.

(They go inside and introduced themselves to everyone)

Mandy: Ew. A blonde..

Pacifica: Shut it check mark eye brows. You don't have a nose. How the hell can you smell? You got 2 Milk Duds as shoes.

(Mandy punches Pacifica)

Pacifica: Ow! It's not my fault you got roasted.

Lincoln: So why are you called Dipper?

(Dipper shows him the mark on his forehead)

Lincoln: Whoa. Cool.

Dipper: Yep.

Lana: Oooh. A pig. Looks tasty.

(She grabs Waddles and puts him in the oven)

Lynn Sr: What's in the oven?

Lana: A pig.

Lynn Sr: Oooh.

(Waddles burns to a crisp in the oven)

Lynn Sr: Dinner's ready!

(The Louds sat at the table while everyone else sat on the couch and the floor)

Lincoln: What are we having dad?

Lynn Sr: It's a surprise.

Lincoln: Ooooh.

(Lynn Sr gets the roasted Waddles out of the oven. He then cuts him into pieces and serves it to everyone)

Mabel: Has anyone seen Waddles?

Mindy: What the fuck is a Waddles?

Mabel: My pig.

Mindy: Oh.

(Mabel takes a bite out of her piece and finds out what she's eating and she cries)

Dipper: Mabel, what's wrong?

Mabel: I'm eating Waddles.

Dipper: Mabel, he wasn't shit anyways.

Mabel: You're right. Besides he tastes pretty good.

Janna: Boy that escalated quickly.

Irwin: Mandy my love. I have found you.

Mandy: Fuck.

(He attempts to kiss her but she beats him to a pulp)

Irwin: What a hottie.

Lincoln: Who are you?

Irwin: Irwin yo.

Lincoln: Interesting. I didn't know Clyde had a twin brother.

Irwin: Nigga what?

(He sees Lori)

Irwin: Ooooh.

Lori: Just like I said to that 3 haired short fuck, I have a boyfriend.

Irwin: Damn it.

Mindy: So what do losers like you do for fun?

Lincoln: Well we watch T.V, play video games, go out to eat, go to Dairyland and chill.

Mindy: Cool.

Lincoln: What about you?

Mindy: Make fun of people.

Lincoln: That's fun?

Mindy: It is to me.

Lincoln: Uh…. OK.

Luna: Wendy huh? What kind of music do you like?

Wendy: Rock.

Luna: We're best friends already.

Wendy: Well then. Wanna TP some houses?

Luna: Fuck yeah.

(They both leave)

Squidward: Spongebob, where are we?

Spongebob: No idea Squidward.

Squidward: This is the last time I listen to your buck tooth ass. No offense Sandy.

Sandy: None taken.

Mr Krabs: I hope we find lots and lots of money.

Plankton: You always say that Krabs.

Mr Krabs: Shut up little cyclops. You look like a pickle with antennas.

Plankton: Nigga I know you ain't talking with your dildo eyes. Your head looks like a God damn dome. Your body is shaped like candy corn. Your nose looks like a fucking bent lime.

Squidward: Both of y'all shut the fuck up. This shit has been going on for too long.

Mr Krabs and Plankton: Fine.

Spongebob: Look. A house.

Patrick: No Spongebob. That's a house.

Squidward: That's what he said Patrick.

Patrick: Oh.

(Spongebob knocks on the door and Leni answers this time)

Leni: Ooh. Visitors. Where are you guys from?

Spongebob: Bikini Bottom.

Leni: Where is that?

Spongebob: Underwater.

Leni: Cool.

(They go inside and introduced themselves to everyone)

Leni: So Patrick, what do you like to do?

Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Leni: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Squidward: Oh for fucks sake.

Lori: Yep. They go good together.

Squidward: I can tell.

Star: So you're a princess huh?

Lola: Yep.

Star: Well I'm the princess of Mewni. I have a magical wand.

Lola: Really? Let me see.

(Star pulls out her wand)

Lola: Oooh.

Star: Mega narwhal blast.

(Her blast hits Pacifica)

Pacifica: Ow! Who hit me with that fake ass Kamehameha blast?

Star: Oops. My bad.

Pacifica: Ugh.

(Lincoln shows Dipper his Xbox One)

Dipper: Cool. What games do you have?

Lincoln: Mostly shoot em up games.

Dipper: Awesome.

Lana: Who wants mud pies?

Mandy: No one you dirty little shit.

Lana: That was mean.

Mandy: I don't give a fuck.

(Janna laughs)

Mandy: What are you laughing at sockhead?

Janna: Laughing at you, pointy hair bitch.

Mandy: You look like a hobo.

Janna: At least I can smile.

Mandy: Damn. You got me there.

(Luna and Wendy TP Mr. Grouse's house)

Mr. Grouse: Damn kids!

(Luna and Wendy laugh)

Luna: That was fun bro.

Wendy: I know right?

(They then went to get pizza)

Lisa: According to my calculations, you seem to have the same benefits as me. Am I correct?

Double D: Yes I too have the same quantities as you.

Lynn: Hey fake ass Bill Nye and Albert Einstein, shut it. I'm trying to watch football.

Lisa: I believe we need to relocate.

Double D: Indeed.

(They go to Lisa's room)

Double D: Wow. You're a chemist too?

Lisa: Yes. Sometimes my experiments don't go as planned.

Double D: Oh. Well Eddy's scams don't sometimes go as planned. And by sometimes, I mean always.

Lisa: Interesting.

(Clyde knocks on the door and Lincoln answers)

Lincoln: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Hi Lincoln. Who's your new friend?

Dipper: I'm Dipper. I'm from the Pacific Northwest.

Clyde: Cool.

(Clyde sees Lori)

Clyde: L-L-L-L-Lori? System overload. Shutting down.

(He collapses to the ground)

Smokey: You got knocked the fuck out!

Dipper: Is this normal?

Lincoln: Only when he sees Lori.

Dipper: Oh. Well when I see Wendy, I always get nervous but I don't bleed my nose out or fall on the ground.

Lincoln: Interesting.

Marco: So you're the comedian of the house?

Luan: Yep. I make the funniest jokes. Wanna hear one?

Marco: Sure.

Luan: Knock Knock.

Marco: Who's there?

Luan: Orange.

Marco: Orange who?

Luan: Orange you glad I didn't say banana?

(She laughs)

Marco: Was that supposed to be funny?

Luan: Yeah.

Marco: Well I'm not laughing.

Luan: Oh.

Marco: But you do have an ass cheek hairline and a railroad for teeth.

(Everyone laughs)

Luan: Ha. Ha.

Jackie: Dude I'm bored as fuck. I'm gonna go skateboarding.

Lynn: Can I join you?

Jackie: Sure. I don't care.

(They both to the skate park)

Lynn: Watch this Jackie.

(She does a 360 backflip in the air)

Jackie: Cool. But watch this.

(She does a 720 and 2 front flips in the air)

Lynn: Damn.

Jackie: Beat that.

(While they do skate tricks, Eddy meets Mr Krabs and Grunkle Stan)

Eddy: Hey. I'm Eddy. I like cash.

Mr Krabs: Me too.

Stan: Me three.

Eddy: How do you guys make money?

Stan: I sell weird stuff at my mystery shack.

Mr Krabs: I sell Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab.

Eddy: Cool.

Stan: What do you do?

Eddy: I scam people but they always fail.

Stan: Oh.

Mr Krabs: I know how we can make money. Let's open a store.

Stan: But what are we gonna sell?

Mr Krabs: Anything. Antiques, toys, snacks. You name it.

Eddy: OK. Let's do it.

(They leave the house)

Ed: Hello. My name is Ed.

Billy: Hi. I'm Billy.

Ed: Nice to meet you Billy.

Billy: Why are you yellow? Are you a Simpson?

Ed: Blame my parents.

Billy: Oh. OK.

Grim: Look Mandy. Billy made a friend with that no chin fellow.

Mandy: Oh great. Another retard.

Chowder: Mung, where are we?

Mung Daal: I have no idea Chowder.

Schnitzel: Radda Radda.

Truffles: Admit it Mung. We're lost.

Mung Daal: We are not lost woman. I'm just trying to figure out where we are. Hey look. A sign. I says "Welcome to Royal Woods." I guess that's where we are.

Panini: Hi Chowder.

Chowder: OK. This is the last time I'm gonna say this and I'm gonna make sure you understand this clearly. I am not your damn boyfriend. So you need to get your Lola Bunny looking ass on somewhere before I call the thot police.

Panini: Fine Chowder. Can we just be friends?

Chowder: Oh hell noooooooooooo!

Panini: OK. I'll leave you alone.

Chowder: Thank you.

(They go to the loud house, knock on the door, and Lana answers)

Lana: I'm Lana Loud. Who the hell are you?

Mung Daal: I am Mung Daal, the greatest chef ever.

Chowder: I'm hungry.

Truffles: He's Chowder. I'm Truffles.

Schnitzel: Radda Radda.

Lana: What?

Chowder: That's Schnitzel.

Lana: Oh.

(They go inside and introduce themselves to everybody)

Schnitzel: Radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda radda.

Mandy: Anyone know what this overgrown Goomba is saying?

Mung Daal: He's saying he hates being here and meeting people that he doesn't know.

Mandy: Me and him are on the same boat then.

Grim: And is that fake ass Mario mushroom supposed to be your wife Mon?

Mung Daal: Yep.

Lana: Did someone say mushroom?

(She eats Truffles)

Lana: Mmmm. Dammit. I didn't grow.

Grim: Wow. I didn't see that coming

Mung Daal: Me either. But at least that bitch is gone. No more nagging for this guy.

Grim: Riiight.

(Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda teleport to the loud house)

Timmy: Huh? Where are we?

Wanda: I don't know Timmy. But at least we're away from Chloe, Mr. Crocker, and everyone else.

Timmy: True dat.

Lincoln: Hey there.

Pacifica: Holy shit. It's Lincoln's twin brother.

Lincoln: Shut the fuck up. Anyways, who are you guys?

Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner.

Cosmo: I'm Cosmo.

Wanda: And I'm Wanda.

Lincoln: Cool.

Panini: Hey there.

Leni: Hi. You sound just like me.

Panini: You sound like ME.

Chowder: 2 Paninis? Somebody end my life.

Leni: Hi. You must be Chowder.

Chowder: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thot alert!

Leni: Huh?

(Chowder runs upstairs)

Leni: What's his problem?

Panini: Beats me.

Leni: Wanna go to the mall?

Panini: Sure.

(They go to the mall)

Mindy: I'm hungry.

Rita: OK. I'll take you to get something to eat.

(She takes Mindy to the Burpin Burger)

Big Smoke: I'll have 2 number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, 2 number 45s, 1 with cheese, and a large soda.

Mindy: Hurry up, E-40. I'm starving.

(He moves up and it was their turn)

Employee: Welcome to the Burpin Burger. May I take your order?

Mindy: I want 1 number 1, 2 number 2s, and 3 number 3s. I want extra cheese and extra fries with them. I would like all of your sauces but I want them in a separate bag. Thank you.

Rita: Aren't you gonna be thirsty?

Mindy: Oh. I also want a large soda and a large Oreo caramel strawberry milkshake.

Rita: Are you sure you're gonna eat all of that?

Mindy: I don't know but it won't hurt to try.

Rita: OK. If you say so.

(She pulls up to the window and pays. The food comes out in a giant bag along with all the sauces in a separate bag)

Mindy: All right!

(They go home and Rita helps Mindy carry her food inside to the dinner table)

Rita: You better eat all of this too.

(Mindy starts to eat)

Mindy: Mmmm. So good.

(She started getting full)

Mindy: Oh man. I can't stop eating when I'm full.

(She keeps eating and she was down to her last cheeseburger but she was full)

Mindy: Oh man. I'm so full. I got one burger left.

(She picks up the burger and eats it slowly. She gets done with it all and lets out a big burp)

Mindy: That was good. Time to take a massive shit.

(She goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she comes out)

Mindy: Whoo. What a relief.

Grim: That's disgusting Mon.

Mindy: Shut it Grim. I had a big meal.

Grim: OK. Whatever you say.

(Eddy, Mr Krabs, and Stan open up a store named "Buy Our Shit.")

Eddy: This'll get us rich for sure.

Mr Krabs: Hope so.

Stan: Look. A customer.

(It Was Flip)

Flip: Hmmmm. What to buy?

(He gets a chocolate bar)

Flip: Get me this.

Mr Krabs: That'll be $5.00

Flip: For a fucking chocolate bar? Ugh. Fuck it.

(He gives them the money and leaves)

Eddy: All right! 5 bucks!

Mr Krabs: This was definitely a good idea.

Stan: Yep.

(Back at the loud house, everyone is doing their everyday things)

Lori: Clyde, wake your Steve Urkel looking ass up.

(He wakes up)

Clyde: Huh? Where am I?

Lori: Our house.

Clyde: Oh.

Irwin: Uh… Hey.

Clyde: Sup.

Irwin: I'm guessing you're Steve Urkel.

Clyde: Nah. She just roasted me. I'm Clyde.

Irwin: I'm Irwin. Nice to meet you yo.

(They shake hands)

Lori: I'm gonna leave before you guys nosebleed.

(She goes to her room)

Star: So what does that scythe do Grim.

Grim: It summons all kind of shit from the underworld.

Star: Cool.

Grim: What does your wand do?

Star: This.

(She summons a unicorn)

Grim: Whack.

Dracula: Where the hell is Dracula? Dracula lost as fuck.

Grim: Dracula? Where did you come from?

Dracula: Dracula don't know, Grim. And who the hell are you girl?

Star: I'm Star Butterfly.

Dracula: Dracula thinks you look like a super saiyan 3 with that long ass hair.

Star: Uh…. Thanks?

Dracula: Bitch don't thank Dracula. Dracula don't give thanks to you so why would you give thanks to him?

Star: Grim, your friend is mean.

Grim: That's Dracula for ya.

Dracula: Dracula gonna smoke a blunt.

(He sits on the couch and starts smoking)

Rita: Sir, we don't smoke in this house.

Dracula: Shut up bitch. Dracula does whatever the fuck he wants.

(She pulls out garlic)

Dracula: Fine. (He puts it out)

Mandy: Mindy, you talk shit yet you have no talent or skills.

Mindy: I do too have talent.

Mandy: Calling people losers is not a talent.

Mindy: Very funny. I'll show you.

(She does a backflip)

Mandy: That's talent? I rather watch Billy pick his nose?

Billy: Really?

Mandy: No.

Billy: Awww.

Mindy: It's not like you have talent, Mandy.

Mandy: You're right. I don't. But at least I'm not annoying.

Mindy: Touché.

(After pizza, Luna and Wendy come across a house)

Luna: Hey Wendy, let's go in that house.

Wendy: OK.

(They go inside)

Wendy: Hmmm. It smells like weed in here.

Luna: And sweat.

Big Smoke: YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE FOOL!

Luna: Oh shit!

(They run and Big Smoke chases them while swinging his bat)

Luna: E-40 is crazy bro!

Wendy: I know right?

(He continues to chase him until he got tired)

Wendy: Let's get the fuck outta here.

(They leave and go back to the Loud House)

Soos: Where have you dudes been?

Wendy: We were just having fun bro.

Luna: Yeah.

Soos: Oh. OK.

Janna: So you talk to ghosts huh?

Lucy: Correct.

Janna: Can you talk to the ghost of 2pac?

Lucy: Sure.

(She does a ritual and the ghost of 2pac appears)

Janna: What up Pac.

2pac: Sup.

Janna: So how you been?

2pac: Good. Since I died, rap has changed.

Janna: Yeah. Especially when Biggie died.

2pac: Don't bring up that fat fuck. I'm gonna hit em up.

Janna: OK. Sorry.

2pac: It's OK. I ain't mad at cha.

Janna: That's a relief.

Grim: What the Hell? You summoned a ghost?

Lucy: Yep.

Grim: Amateur.

(He summons ghouls and monsters with his scythe)

Lucy: Damn. You got me.

Grim: You got that right.

Lola: Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

Pacifica: Cinderella.

Lola: No. It's me.

Pacifica: I'm pretty sure pigs can't be fair.

Lola: Ugh.

Lana: Ha! She got you good.

Lola: At least I don't smell like a boy.

Lana: At least I'm not a spoiled brat.

Pacifica: Savage.

(Lana dabs)

Lola: Whatever.

(She leaves the room)

Pacifica: Damn. You got her good.

Lana: Yep. Sure did.

Marco: Who wants nachos?

Hekapoo: I do.

Jackie: Me too.

Star: Me 3.

Janna: Sure. Why not?

(Eventually, everyone ate his nachos)

Marco: Yep. No one can resist Marco's famous nachos.

(Meanwhile)

Eddy: Bruh. This is boring. No one is coming in.

Mr Krabs You're right. No one came in 2 hours.

Stan: Y'all wanna tear this store down and just rob a bank?

Eddy: Sure.

Mr Krabs: I don't see why not.

Stan: All right. Let's do this.

(They destroy the store and went to a bank. They put on ski masks and go inside)

Stan: GIVE US THE GODDAMN MONEY!

Bank Teller: And what are you, a crab and a short fuck gonna do if we don't?

(Stan pulls out his brass knuckles)

Bank Teller: OK. OK..

(He gives them the money)

Stan: And before you call the cops….

(He pulls out a bat and destroys the security cameras, the phones, and the alarms)

Eddy: Smell you later losers.

(They ran out and drive back to the Loud House)

Rita: Where did you guys get all that money?

Eddy: Uh…

Stan: It's the money from our store.

Eddy: Yeah. What he said.

Rita: Oh. OK..

Spongebob: So you have 10 sisters?

Lincoln: Yep.

Timmy: You must be in a living hell.

Lincoln: Nah. I'm getting used to it.

Timmy: Well that's good.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Dipper: Let's go to the movies.

Lincoln: OK. What do we wanna see?

Dipper: Jumanji.

Timmy Turner: Hell yeah. I saw the trailer for it and it was fucking hilarious.

Spongebob: I know right?

Lincoln: Mom, can you take us to the movies?

Rita: Sure honey.

(They drive to the movies and she gives them money for tickets and snacks)

Lincoln: 4 tickets for Jumanji please.

Movie Employee: Where are your guys' parents? Jumanji is PG-13.

Dipper: Well I'm 13.

Movie: Fair enough. Proceed.

(They go inside and wait in line for snacks)

Lincoln: 4 medium popcorns, 4 medium drinks, and 4 boxes of candy.

(He pays and gets the snacks and they went inside the theater)

Spongebob: We're just in time.

Timmy: Yeah. What a relief.

(They take their seats. Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, everyone is just chilling)

Hekapoo: So boooooooored.

Janna: Same here. There ain't nothing to do.

Dracula: Dracula thinks y'all need to shut your bitch asses up.

Hekapoo: Shut your old ass up. You look like Red Foxx on crack.

Janna: Not to mention a fake ass Morgan Freeman.

Dracula: Y'all trying to roast Dracula huh? Flame bitch, you look like you haven't seen the sun in 30 years. You got some God damn baby monster teeth sticking out your mouth. You look like Raditz from Dragon Ball Z with that long ass hair of yours. And your horns look like they came from a bull. Now for you, beanie bitch. You look like D.W from Arthur with that short ass hair of yours. You got a fucking potato sack on your head. Your whole outfit whack as fuck too. Your skirt looks like it's been colored from Paint on the Windows Computer. Your shirt looks like you fucking splash paint on it and call it a day.

Janna: God damn. He got us good.

Hekapoo: Yep. He did.

(They stay quiet)

Dracula: That's what Dracula thought.

(Leni and Panini come back from the mall with lots of stuff)

Rita: It seems that you 2 had a good time.

Leni: Yep. We sure did.

Rita: Good to hear.

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dracula: Man if you don't quit all that damn yelling. You trying to blow Dracula's ears out?

Chowder: Sorry sir.

Dracula: Damn! Dracula already get yelled at enough from his baby mama.

Irwin: You ain't wrong grandpapa.

Leni: Me and Panini bought a lot of stuff at the mall.

Dracula: Dracula can see that. He ain't blind.

(Leni and Panini go upstairs to Leni's room)

Luan: Anyone wanna hear a joke?

Lana: I got one. What is shaped like 2 butt cheeks and fucked up at the same time?

Luan: What?

Lana: Your hairline.

(Everyone busted out laughing)

Luan: Damn. You got me.

Lana: I know right?

(Meanwhile, Dipper, Lincoln, Spongebob, and Timmy left the movie theater)

Lincoln: That movie was too funny.

Dipper: Yeah. Especially when Kevin Hart blew up from eating cake.

Spongebob: Not to mention when he got ran over by those rhinos.

Timmy: I hope they make another one. It was a good movie.

Lincoln: Damn right.

(They walk back to the Loud House)

Pacifica: Where have you guys been?

Lincoln: Movies.

Pacifica: Oh. What did y'all see?

Dipper: Jumanji.

Pacifica: Cool..

(Ed, Billy, and Patrick decide to go on an adventure)

Billy: Where are we going friends?

Patrick: You'll see.

(They go to a train station but they miss the train)

Ed: Damn it. We missed the train.

Big Smoke: All we had to do was follow the damn train CJ.

Billy: Looks like we're not the only ones.

Patrick: Who needs trains? We can just walk.

Billy: Oh yeah.

(They walked and walked until they got tired of it)

Ed: OK. We're not getting anywhere by just walking. Oooh. A Mustang.

(They go towards it but someone was inside)

Guy: What the-

Ed: Out you go mister.

(He yeets the guy out the car and they go inside)

Billy: Uh… Does anyone know how to drive?

Patrick: I had a license but Spongebob ripped it up.

Ed: My dad has a shovel.

Billy: Well since Patrick has more driving experience, I guess he should drive.

Patrick: Ok.

(He gets behind the wheel and starts driving)

Ed: I wonder what's on the radio.

(He turns it on and the radio blasted Ice Cube-No Vaseline)

Billy: Oh yeah!

(They bump it down the street and their first stop was a bar)

Ed: A bar. Cool.

(They go inside and everyone looked dead at them)

Billy: Hi everyone. My name is Billy.

Ed: I'm Ed.

Patrick: And I'm Patrick.

(Everyone just stared at them and they went back to doing what they were doing)

Ed: Tough crowd.

(They go up to the booth)

Bartender: What do we have here? We have a rejected Simpsons character, a fake ass Majiin Buu, and an egghead with a big ass nose. What can I do for you 3?

Patrick: Just give us anything.

(The bartender shrugs and gives them each shots)

Billy: This looks like pee. Oh well cheers!

(They drink and started to feel funny)

Patrick: I don't feel so good.

Ed: Me either.

(They started hallucinating all kinds of crazy shit like dogs having cell phones and the sky being a rainbow with flying blunts)

Billy: That's nice….

(Eventually, they pass out and they wake up back in their car)

Patrick: Note to self: never do that ever again.

Ed and Billy: Agreed.

(They continue to drive until the car stopped all of a sudden)

Patrick: Huh?

(He looks at the fuel gauge)

Patrick: I know exactly what to do.

(He throws the car off a cliff)

Ed: Great. Back to walking.

(They walk back to the loud house)

Lincoln: Guys, you're just in time. Take a seat. Star is putting on a magic show.

(They take a seat)

Star: For my first trick, I'm gonna make a pizza out of thin air.

(She raises her wand and a pepperoni pizza appears)

Star: Ta-da!

(Everyone clapped except Cosmo and Wanda)

Wanda: Whack.

Star: For my next trick, I'm gonna make a stack of money appear in your hands.

(She raises her wand and a stack of money appeared in everyone's hands)

Everyone: Oooooh!

Wanda: Booo!

Star: And for my great finale, I'm gonna make it rain candy in the house.

(She raises her wand for the 3rd time and it rained candy)

Everyone: Yaaaaaay!

(Star takes a bow)

Wanda: Booooooo!

Dracula: Hey floating bitch, shut your ass up.

Wanda: Whatever, John Witherspoon.

Dracula: So it's like that huh? You need to learn how to use those little ass legs to walk instead of floating all the damn time, you pointed titty bitch.

Wanda: OK. I'm sorry.

Dracula: Uh huh.

Rita: Time for bed everyone!

(The kids go upstairs and Rita got blankets and pillows for everyone else)

Rita: Night everyone.

Everyone: Night!

(The next morning, everyone woke up and ate breakfast while the Louds get ready for school)

Lincoln: Mindy, can you help me?

Mindy: Sure. What's up?

Lincoln: Well there's this guy named Chandler and he keeps getting my name wrong. He keeps calling me Larry which pisses me off. He's also an asshole too.

Mindy: OK. I'll go with you to your school. I don't have anything better to do.

Lincoln: Great. Let's get in Vanzilla.

Mindy: Vanzilla?

Lincoln: Our family van.

Mindy: Oh.

(Rita drops all of her kids off and goes to work herself)

Mindy: All right. Where is he?

Lincoln: Over there.

Chandler: Hey Larry? Who's your friend.

Lincoln: This is Mindy.

Chandler: Ha. She looks ugly.

Mindy: Ugly?! Nigga I know you ain't talking with your Ron Weasley looking ass. I don't know what the hell you got on your shirt. It's either a fucking gear or a deformed sun. You're like Oscar the Grouch if he was a human. Your head looks like a deformed pear. And your shoes. What are those? Where did you get them? Goodwill? Anthony Davis called. He wants his unibrow back.

Chandler: OK. I'm sorry for calling you Larry, Lincoln. Just please make her stop roasting me. I can't take it.

Lincoln: That'll do Mindy.

Mindy: My work here is done.

(After a whole day of school, they go back to the Loud House)

Jackie: Marco, can we go back home? I'm getting homesick.

Marco: Sure.

Hekapoo: Where the hell is Star?

Star: Here.

Hekapoo: Take us home.

Star: Don't you have scissors?

Hekapoo: Oh yeah.

(She pulls out her scissors and opens a portal)

Hekapoo: Bye everyone.

Everyone: Bye.

Craig: Bye Felicia.

Hekapoo: What the Hell? Where did you come from?

(She goes through the portal)

Star: Well it's been nice knowing all of you. See ya.

(She opens a portal and goes through it along with Marco, Jackie, and Janna)

Spongebob: Well it's time for us to go too. Those Krabby Patties ain't gonna flip themselves.

(He laughs)

Luna: Hold on bro. Squidward wants a duet with me first.

Squidward: A 1, a 2, a 1,2,3,4…

(He starts playing)

Luna: OK. Get the fuck out dick nose.

Spongebob: Bye everyone. Bye Lincoln. Bye other Louds. Bye Lincoln.

Patrick: You said "Bye Lincoln" twice.

Spongebob: I like Lincoln.

(They leave)

Mandy: So people are supposed to be scared of you or something?

Lola: Yep.

Mandy: Prove it.

(Lola grabs Lana)

Lola: You're gonna come to my tea party or I'm gonna send your animals to the zoo.

Lana: Eh. I can just get them back

Mandy: Weak! Let me show you how it's done.

(She grabs Grim)

Mandy: You either do what I say or I'll feed your bones to the dogs. You got that bonehead?

Grim: Yes Mandy.

(He shivers in fear)

Lola: Damn. You showed me.

Mandy: Yep. Come on. Let's out of here. You too Mindy.

Mindy: Well it's been nice knowing you Loooooo….Louds. See ya.

(Grim opens a portal and they go through)

Dracula: Dracula out!

Irwin: Wait for me grandpapa.

(He leaves with Dracula)

Eddy: Guys, think of all the jawbreakers we can get with all this cash.

Double D: Approximately 1,000,000 according to my calculations.

Ed: Jawbreakers! Yum! Yum! Yum!

Eddy: Smell you later guys. We're gonna be swimming in jawbreakers.

(They leave)

Mung Daal: So you are a professional chef too I presume?

Lynn Sr: Well I wouldn't say professional but I'm not trash at cooking.

Mung Daal: OK. Show me one of your dishes.

(Lynn Sr makes homemade gumbo and Mung tastes it)

Mung: Mmmmm. Not bad. Keep it up and you'll be just like me.

Chowder: Mung, are they gone?

Mung: Who Chowder?

Chowder: The thots.

Mung: What the hell are you talking about?

Leni: Hi Chowder.

Chowder: AAAAAAAAAAA!

Leni: Relax Chowder.

(She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek)

Chowder: Well that calmed me down. Thanks.

Leni: No problem.

Panini: Can I-

Chowder: Don't even think about it bitch.

Panini: OK.

Mung: Well we must be going. My kitchen is gonna be more peaceful now that Truffles is gone.

Lynn Sr: Bye Mung. Bye Schnitzel.

Lincoln: Bye Chowder.

Leni: Bye Panini. I totes had a good time with you.

Panini: Me too BFF. See ya.

(They leave)

Luan: Awwww. Do you have to go?

Mabel: Yep. I miss home. But we're still railroad mouth buddies.

Luan: We sure are.

Mabel: Bye Luan. I'll never forget you.

Luan: Bye.

Dipper: Well Lincoln, this is it. I'll see you later bud.

(Lincoln shakes his hand)

Stan: Oh Yeah! I'm rich bitch!

(They all leave)

Timmy: See you dude. Loved the movie. I gotta get home. My parents are probably worried about me.

(Meanwhile in Dimmsdale)

Timmy's mom: Where's Timmy?

Timmy's dad: Who the hell is Timmy?

Timmy's mom: Beats me.

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back home.

(They raised their wands and poof away)

Lincoln: They were nice people.

Lori: I know right? I'm literally gonna miss them.

Lincoln: Same here.

Rita: Time for bed kids.

Everyone: OK.

(They all went to bed while their friends did the same back in their homes)


End file.
